Currently, programmers and computing consultants build Extract, Transform, and Load (ETL) packages to extract information from various databases, transform that data, and store it in a data warehouse. This is often done to centralize data and make searching and retrieval of data easier.
But building and making changes to ETL packages is often difficult. It may require a person of extension knowledge and experience in the field of database services. And it can take months, in some instances, to build a single, executable ETL package or make changes to many ETL packages.